


Time Waits For No Man

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: A lost moment in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El tiempo no espera a ninguno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631798) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



McCoy would be surprised to know he was the cause of many shipboard romances.

The truth was, the sight of him running through the corridors, medikit in hand, with nurses at his heels, prompted many to consider the shortness of life.

Someone somewhere had undoubtedly just had a shorter life than expected.

So why delay in asking out that attractive ensign?

Sadly, McCoy never had time to consider the shortness of life. His focus was extending it.

So he never felt compelled to ask out the attractive Commander. There was always tomorrow… unless he had another emergency to deal with.


End file.
